


I've got ninety-nine problems (but a witch ain't one)

by Abby_slays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Awkwardness, Castiel Feels, Familiar Dean, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, POV Castiel, Pining Castiel, Possessive Castiel, Shifter Dean, Witch Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_slays/pseuds/Abby_slays
Summary: Castiel loves going to the witch/familiar bar Harvelles. Partially because it's a nice place for a witch without a familiar to meet familiars, but mostly because he has a crush on the hot bartender. Too bad he hasn't figured out his crush is the most beautiful familiar he has ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

He pressed his fingers to the single barren patch of dead grass beside his favorite park bench overlooking the deserted, but beautiful pond.

"Crescere", he whispers at the ground.

He felt the warmth of his magic flow down his arm hidden by his tan trench coat and through his fingers into the soft soil where pink peonies began to grow and bloom. The beautiful flowers began popping up all around the old park bench, bringing a smile to the handsome witches face.

 _For the bees_ , he thinks. 

Castiel had found this place one day while looking for burdock to add to his dwindling collection of herbs. It had been arid and plain, murky brown water surrounded by dead plants, dried out grass, and an old bench with faded, chipping red paint.

But unlike others who would have simply passed by with a disgusted look, he had seen the potential beauty in the presumably dead land. He could feel that it was once lush and abundant with life.

After about a week he began to come back for other various reasons until he started to come just because he wanted to. In his free time or whenever he needed a break from everything, he would come and enjoy the quiet landscape and add some of his magic into it little by little.

The witch had lots of free time considering he lived alone with no partner or familiar and often found himself needing a little break from life more often than not, so his special quiet place had quickly blossomed into a beautiful sanctuary teeming with life.

The lake was the first brought back to life. The once muggy brown water began to clear and lighten. Then the grass began to brighten from a dead beige to a lively green along with the trees and newly growing saplings. 

He had even taken it upon himself to grow some herbs he could use for spells to give himself an excuse to be able to visit his newly renovated little pond more often.

A variety of animals began to settle around the lake and make the new oasis their home. There were squirrels in the newly lush trees and ducklings in the freashly cleared pond. Castiel had even come across a mother doe and her white spotted fawn in a thicket along the water bank. 

What pleased him the most were his favorite additions, the honeybees. They spread the pollen and made the place bloom when Castiel was gone. His favorite hobby was to grow new flowers for the bees to find. It was like his gift to them for helping his special place come to life.

The witch sits back in his referbished bench and closes his eyes to relish the peaceful quiet of his home away from home. The peaceful silence was broken by the sound of wings beating the air. A gust of wind blowing his dark hair back gets his azure eyes to snap open and look up to the sky. Castiel is momentarily blinded by the sun so he squints and puts a hand over his eyes, but frustratingly sees nothing.

The sounds of Great wings beating the air is getting louder, and he frantically looks around for the invisible giant bird. A shadow falls over him. He glances skyward once more and gasps. Two large wings form a feathery canopy and block the bright light of the sun, revealing large talons that are spread and advancing on his face at an alarming rate.

Castiel lets out a frightened yelp and squeezes his eyes shut, bracing himself for the sharp talons with his arms stretched outwards like a shield.

He hears a loud whoosh and a big gust of wind blows his trench coat back, but there is no pain.

Castiel slowly unclenches his eyes and lowers his arms, curious as to why he is unscathed. He pats himself down checking for injuries, but finds none. Weird. He looks around, his body still tense, and sees gold feathers in his peripheral vision. Less than a foot away from him to his right is the biggest bird he has ever seen.

The witch lets out a 'manly' shriek and jumps away, almost falling off of the bench. 

Castiel is probably losing his mind because the huge bird actually looks like it's smirking af him. Can birds smirk?

He takes a better look at the bird. No not bird, Eagle. A golden eagle.

It was beautiful with multiple shades of gold woven intricately across its pristine feathers. It’s large sharp beak and big... green eyes? Can birds have green eyes? Weren't all birds eyes shifty and beady? Guess not. 

The eagle was holding itself tall and proud, showing off its full size to Castiel. It looked to have a wingspan of six or seven feet with a magnificent gold muscular body.

His eye catches on a black string hanging around the eagles neck and his gaze follows the string to an amulet resting against the birds chest. It was gold but a duller more worn gold than the eagles feathers. It looked like a head of some sort. It was weird, but familiar. 

The eagle caws at him to get his attention, he must have been staring at it for too long. He awkwardly shuffles a little farther down the bench from the carnivorous bird. Something about the large sharp talons glinting in the sun where they rest curled around the armrest was making him a little uneasy to say the least.

The bird looked as if it was evaluating him for something. It turns its head sharply so it can stare at him with one beautiful green eye. The action startles Castiel who flinches at the sudden movement. He holds his hands up plactatingly while repeating, "Nice birdy... nice birdy... you don't want to eat me."

The eagle huffs and actually rolls its eyes at him. Rolls its eyes.... Green eyes, amulet, human gestures.... This was not a nice birdy, nor was it a bird at all. He is such an idiot.

 He lowers his hands immediately and blushes. "Oh... y- you're a familiar aren't you?", he says embarrassed. The eagle nods its head up and down twice, amusement clear in its eyes. 

"I-I-I..... My name is Castiel.", Castiel stutters sheepishly. He just barely reigns in the desire to face palm himself.

Of coarse he had to make a fool of himself in front of the most beautiful familiar he has ever seen.

The familiar lazily spreads its wings and tucks them at its sides again. "Who are you?!" , Castiel blurts right to the point, and louder than he intended.

This time, he _does_ face palm himself. 

 _Real smooth Cassie._ He can actually hear his brothers voice in his mind.

The eagle is looking at him like it's smirking at him again. It flaps its wings and hops along the bench towards Castiel who instead of freaking out like before, watches the Raptor make its way over to him with wary eyes. 

The eagles eyes were intense before, but up close they are beguiling. It looked like every shade of green imaginable was in them, with little flicks of gold around the pupil. A weird sense of familiarity hits him like when he saw the amulet. Weird.

The big bird is inches from him now, it’s sharp beak uncomfortably close to his face. He gulps audibly and braces himself with his eyes tightly shut when the eagle leans in closer.

He startles but relaxes when he feels extremely soft feathers brush against his face. Castiel opens his eyes to see the side of the eagles face rubbing against his cheek in an odd display of affection. 

He closes his eyes again so he can enjoy the strange but lovely sensation of the velvety feathers against his skin.

He has to stifle a disappointed sound when the eagle pulls away and hops back over to grip the armrest of the bench.

"Stay with me.",Castiel breathes, finally managing to spit out a complete sentence and not sound like an idiot. Probably due to the help of the familiars soothing touch.

The eagle just gives him a knowing look and spreads its beautiful wings that glint and shine in the sunlight. With only a couple flaps the eagle was off the bench and up in the air, flying away from the lonely witch.

Castiel's heart drops as the eagle steadily elevates up and away from him. He runs a hand through his hair and watches the eagle steadily get smaller and smaller and finally disappear.

He drops his head into his hands with a disappointed groan.


	2. Chapter 2

 The dark haired witch sips on his beer in the corner booth at his favorite club Harvelles. Castiel wanted to have some fun after his piti-party this morning on the park bench, and Harvelles was the place to go if a witch wanted to have fun.  

It was a great place to meet unbonded familiars and have a few drinks after work. It was a nice place, cozy and warm that always makes a single witch feel welcome. 

He wasn't usually wild or a partier so he never really felt the need to go to a club before. The only reason he came the first time was because his brother Gabriel had dragged him there saying he needed to 'loosen up' and 'get laid'.

He takes in the familiar setting of the friendly establishment. Along the wall were the booths in which he is currently sitting, with the bar to the right when they needed drinks. The stage was to the left where a DJ or various bands would set up with a large open dance floor below it.

Castiel looks over to the bar where the only reason he keeps coming back works. His favorite part of the place and the reason he is always here. The Adonis of a man working as a bartender. 

The green eyed beauty had effortlessly stolen Castiel’s attention as soon as he had step foot in the building on that very first night. Castiel wanted so badly to strike up a conversation but was terrified when Gabriel, who had gotten sick of Castiel staring towards the bar instead of paying attention to his shenanigans, suggested he go talk to the man.

With sweaty palms gripping the lapels of his tan trench coat, wide nervous blue eyes, and disasterous hair, he tried to work up the courage to start up what is sure to be a painfully awkward conversation with the most beautiful man he has ever seen.

Eventually his brother got him to go over and order a couple drinks saying, 'Relax bro. You can screw up ordering drinks right?', Gabe had said.

Wrong. As soon as Castiel had gotten to the bar the freckled bartender had turned to him and asked in his rich baritone 'Hey handsome, what can I get you?' 

Take that with a flirtatious wink with a side of panty dropping smile and you have one flustered, stuttering Castiel. The witch had just stared in a daze at his new rapidly developing crush with his mouth opening and shutting like a fish, floundering for something cheeky and smart to say. 

But of coarse all he could manage was,"I...umm-uhh do you serve um.."

Up close he could really see the mans face. He had big green eyes surrounded by long fluttering lashes with big Cupid's bow lips and a strong stubble covered jaw. He even had a dusting of cute copper freckles covering his nose and cheeks that reminded Castiel of stars in the sky on a cloudless night. 

Castiel was dumbstruck.

The man had waved his hand in front of Castiel's face to break his daze and laughed a sweet sound that warmed Castiel from head to toe. He took Castiel's weirdness in stride (he probably gets that a lot) and had held out his hand, introducing himself as Dean Winchester and from that moment on Castiel was a goner.

After that night he had returned to Harvelles as often as he could just to watch, or even get the chance to talk to Dean. It was his favorite part of the day alongside visiting his pond. 

Dean was warm and inviting, and didn't mind Castiel's awkwardness, which gradually faded with time. The more he talked with Dean the more comfortable he was around him, he even told a joke every now and again. What he loved the most was how he could be himself with Dean, and Dean liked him just the way he was. 

He even told Dean about his secret pond and how he loved the bees there, and instead of laughing at him or saying how weird he was Dean had said, “Sounds nice Cas. You think you could show me someday?” 

“That would make me very happy Dean.”, Castiels shock had to have been written all over his face. 

Castiel, who was expecting Dean to think he was a loser who has no social life and spends most of his time at a pond, had surprised himself by cracking a small smile.

Upon seeing Castiels smile Dean brightened and said,”Hey Cas, What kind of bees produce milk?”

”Dean, there is no spices of bee on earth that—“

”Boobees!”

Castiel surprises himself a second time by suddenly erupting into a soft chuckle to match Deans delighted laughter.

Deans boss who was a lady named Ellen, had come out and swatted him saying,"I don't pay you to giggle like a schoolgirl with a crush you slacker."

Dean had stopped laughing immediately and straightened up with a pink hue to his cheeks,"Yes ma'am! Sorry Cas gotta get back to work. I’ll talk to you some other time about visiting your pond.” And with that he was hurrying over to his next customer leaving weird, but pleasant warmth in Castiel's chest.

With every visit he had talked more with Dean, often times all the way until closing, and learned that Dean was probably the best human on this planet. But that was the weird part. Dean was human. Why was he working at a witch/familiar bar?

Castiel had even asked him about it one night and Dean had just laughed and shook his head good naturedly saying,"Only you Cas." Which was a weird response but that was the only one he was getting. 

Long story short, ever since the first night he had developed a huge crush on the beautiful bartender, but not the balls to ask him out. Which was probably why he was still living at home alone. 

Just like how he is sitting at the same booth as the first night watching Dean mix drinks from afar. Alone. The witch sighs and gets up to leave, Dean is going to get off of his shift soon anyway he can just say hi to him next time he visits Harvelles.

As Castiel walks towards the door he notices Dean taking off his work shirt, and who wouldn't stop to appreciate a sight like that? His eyes greedily take in the bartenders tan skin and muscular build bit by bit as Dean pulls his shirt up over his head. Castiel swears he can feel a little drool dribble down chin as Dean pulls the tight T-shirt from his broad shoulders.

As the witch stands there frozen and gawking at the shirtless man in front of him, something glints in the light and catches his eye.

A black cord hanging around Dean's neck. Castiel follows the black cord with his eyes and there, resting against Dean's chest is the amulet. _The amulet_. THE AMULET.

Dean is a familiar.

Dean is _the_ familiar. 

Time slows as the new information absorbs into his brain and registers with a powerful click. After seconds of heavy analysis his brain helpfully makes a conclusion.

‘Dean=Eagle.’

Castiel is one hundred percent sure his mouth is hanging open in Shock. How did he not put two and two together earlier?!

Before Castiel can run over to the bar and tackle the familiar to the ground, Dean puts on one of his own black AC/DC shirts and walks back into the employee part of the club and out the back door.

He is not about to let Dean walk away from him now. Castiel has to catch him before he leaves.

The witch throws an unknown amount of money on his table before shoving random people out of his way and running out the door after the familiar.

He runs around the building and catches sight of Dean and almost falls over with relief. He sees Dean shut his beautiful green eyes and take a deep breath. One moment the man of his dreams is standing there, and the next there’s a sleek golden cat. 

"Dean wait!", Castiel yells still running towards the feline Dean. He stops just short of the golden cat that is now staring up at him with amused peridot eyes.

He probably looks like a crazy person, disheveled and talking to a cat in an ally behind a club, but he doesn't care. He needs to talk to Dean. 

"You were the eagle this morning."

It wasn't a question but it gets an answer. "Meow."

Dean walks forward and puts a fluffy paw on one of Castiel's legs while curling his tail around the other. Castiel unable to resist, bends down and picks up the ridiculously soft feline.

Dean is as beautiful as he was in his eagle form, big green eyes with an adorable pink nose and many shades of gold woven in throughout his short fur.

"You are so cute.",Castiel teases. That earns him a annoyed "Meow." and an unimpressed look from Dean. The cat leans forward and licks the end of Castiel's nose with it's pink sandpaper tongue.

The witch giggles and scratches the Cat behind it's ears who starts to purr, before remembering the cat is actually Dean. He blushes darkly and sets Dean down at his feet again.

"Um... sorry...", he stutters. He is apologizing to a cat, but it's Dean who answers standing in front of him with a lopsided smile on his face. He's a quick shifter.

"It's cool Cas.", he replies.

"Why didn't you stay?" the witch asks softly with a hurt look.

Dean's expression softens as he reads the pain on the witches face. "I wanted to, believe me Cas. But I wanted you to figure out who I was before I agreed to be your familiar, that's all."

"Oh okay...y-you-Wait. You're agreeing to be my familiar?", Castiel says while staring at Dean with big blue hopefilled eyes.

Dean laughs and says with a terrible English accent after a dramatic pause,"Oh great witch! I would be honored to be your slave!"

A huge shit eating grin spreads across the witches face and he launches himself at _his_ familiar and engulfs him in a tight hug. Dean laughs and brings his hands up to wrap around his witch in return.

"I've been waiting forever for you to figure it out Cas.", the familiar says with a more serious and affectionate look on his face.

He pulls back and pins his familiar to the back wall of Harvelles.

"Cas what are you-"

Castiel presses his lips gently to Dean's and sighs, just like he has wanted to do for months now. Dean makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat and goes limp against the wall.

Castiel continues to suck on his familiars bottom lip while trailing his hands down Dean's sides to cup his firm backside. He squeezes, causing the familiar to gasp and tighten his hold on the witch. 

They languidly kiss for a few more minutes against the wall until Castiel pulls back panting with pupils dilated. "I need to get home."

He says it while pulling Dean over to his car. "Yeah? I should probably get home too.", Dean says, clearly sounding Disappointed.

Castiel smiles and pulls Dean close to him so the familiar can feel how hard he is.”And you’re coming with me.”

”Really?”

"Yeah, there’s a familiar I need to claim as soon as possible."

A big smile lights up Dean's face and he says,"I think you should go do that before somebody else does."

Castiel growls and presses closer to the familiar.  "Get in the car Dean." His voice leaves no room for argument and his familiar practically throws himself in the car with his excitement.

He chuckles to himself as he gets in the car and looks over to the passenger seat with a gummy smile at the man grinning back at him. He feels his heart swell a little at the thought of having Dean with him always and forever. Not just as his familiar, but his best friend and soulmate.

But that is for years to come. As of now he has other things to take care of... 

He revs the engine of his old beat up car with a laugh full of real joy, and races off with Dean in the passenger seat towards his home and a new beginning.

And if he accidentally squeals a little when he wakes up the next morning with an adorable golden kitten snoring softly on his chest....

Then that's his business.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just porn next chapter basically.... Hope you enjoy!!


End file.
